Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate cleaning system, a substrate cleaning method and a memory medium.
Description of Background Art
As for a substrate cleaning apparatus to remove particles attached to substrates such as silicon wafers and compound semiconductor wafers, there is a type which removes particles by physical force generated when a flowing substance such as liquid or gas is supplied onto substrate surfaces (see Japanese Patent Publication No. H08-318181). Also, there is a type in which a chemical solution such as SC1 is supplied onto substrate surfaces so that particles are removed through chemical reactions (such as etching) of the supplied solution (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-258462). The entire contents of these applications are incorporated herein by reference.